La fiesta navideña
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Gokú se prepara para recibir a sus invitados para la gran cena navideña y de hecho muchos de ellos son personajes de otras series, ¿Que sorpresas le esperan a nuestro héroe? ¿Qué sucesos ocurrirán?
1. Chapter 1

Gokú caminaba tranquilamente por uno de esos lugares donde se hacían esas convenciones sean para otakus, ñoños y fanáticos de los comics, el manga y el anime. Ustedes saben, el comiket o comic-con, yendo al tema en ese lugar se iba a celebrar una gran cena navideña e incluso algunas personalidades del manga-anime irían a asistir.

El guerrero de pelos parados caminó hasta detenerse en la puerta y como era de esperarse del saiyajín probablemente se moriría de hambre y sus tripas pedirían pero debía actuar cortés o no de lo contrario no habría ni regalos ni comida ni siquiera estar con Milk.

Sonrió mientras caminaba un poco ya que su hijo Gohan organizaba este año la fiesta navideña aunque no esperaba que hubiese elegido un salón de convenciones, digo siendo yerno de Mr. Satán hubiera organizado dicha fiesta en una de sus propiedades pero bueno el joven guerrero no era de esas personas que se la pasaban a lo grande con sus lujos, su dinero y esas cosas de gente importante.

E incluso se emocionó como un niño al ver las luces que decoraban el exterior, se sentía increíble pero ya era dar un basta y dar con la entrada principal a lo cual se detuvo unos segundos y tocó el timbre. Como se esperaba la puerta era automática a lo cual el joven profesor salió al encuentro con su primogenitor.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí, papá- Sonrió humildemente

-Llegué temprano como me lo pediste, Gohan- Sonrió como siempre mostrando ese optimismo que lo caracterizaba- ¿Dime para que me necesitas?

-Como sabes tengo que recibir a los invitados pero Videl y yo estamos dando toques finales a la decoración, ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

-¡Entendido hijo! - Exclamó el guerrero legendario con una pose a lo militar cosa que hizo que su hijo mayor se riera por lo bajo- Recibiré a los invitados, tú preocupate por decorar con tu esposa el salón

-¡Muchas gracias, papá!- Inclinó la cabeza pero de pronto se le ocurrió sacar una carpeta de la cual sacó una especie de documento parecido a un listado hecho por Word

-Antes de olvidarlo, te entrego la lista de invitados

-¿Lista de invitados?- Era evidente su ignorancia en esos casos, digo tantos nombres como líneas y esas cosas- ¿Y exactamente para qué es?

-No dejes entrar a nadie que no está apuntado en la lista, por favor

-¿En serio? Creí que la entrada era libre para todos

-¿Recuerdas? El año pasado tuvimos unos invitados no deseados- De hecho Gohan se refería a que el año anterior Freezer vino a hacer de las suyas con tal de cobrar venganza de Gokú que obviamente no dudó en darle pelea pero también hubieron héroes shonen que cometieron estupideces como Yoh que se puso a inhalar marihuana con Anna o Gintoki que se emborrachó e incluso Milk como Bulma no soportaron su "Horrible actitud" a lo cual fue echado fuera de aquí.

Gokú acordándose de ciertos sucesos sobre todo cuando conoció a Deku sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza ya que era el organizador de aquel evento en la Corporación Capsula.

-Tienes razón, je je je…- Apretó su puño en señal de mostrar confianza y sí que la contaba- ¡No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo! Nadie que no esté en la lista pasará por esta puerta

-Cuento contigo…- Su padre quizás tenía defectos, quizás grandes pero cuando era algo siempre lo cumplía al pie de la margen, bueno todo del margen pero demostraba ser alguien de palabra

Mientras el maestro se dispuso a ir al salón, el guerrero de pelos locos le echó una ojeada a la lista preguntándose cuántos vendrían, se llevó alegrías como tristezas, Kenshin e Inuyasha como Konata y Madoka vendrían a celebrar pero Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo y otros no podían venir al menos ellos estaban con su familia o amigos pasándola bien en esas fechas.

(…)

Los primeros en llegar fueron el orgulloso e imponente Vegeta y el valeroso Trunks, ambos usaban su uniforme de pelea sólo que el spandex era negro y la armadura era la misma pero un detalle era que tenían corbata de moño, en verdad Bulma se lució con crear ese tipo de trajes.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Trunks! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Exclamó alegre al verlos- Me alegra verlos aquí hoy

-Sí, gracias por la invitación Señor Gokú-El guerrero del futuro agradeció con una calida sonrisa mientras señalaba a su padre- Mi padre y yo estamos encantados de asistir a su fiesta navideña

Y hablando de nuestro querido príncipe…

-Habla por ti mismo, Trunks- Ladeando su mirada y aparte estando de tan pocos amigos- Ya he dicho que los saiyajin no festejan la navidad

-Todos los años dice lo mismo y sigue viniendo- Eso fue un balde de agua fría para el saiyajin sin corona a lo cual reaccionó ante el comentario de su eterno rival, el tipo que daba más pasos que él en todo pero también el mejor rival como el mejor amigo que jamás hubiese tenido

-Oh ya veo je je je- Trunks se rió ante ese pequeño desliz del guerrero clase baja a lo cual Vegeta fulminante miró su eterno amigo-rival (No novio)

-¡Ya! Acabemos con esto de una vez-El príncipe caminó pero el enorme brazo de Gokú se lo impidió, cosas tan simples viniendo de ese idiota lo hacían cabrear y mucho

-¡Alto! ¡No puedes pasar!- Una mirada seria como un intento de no cometer el error que hizo el año pasado, no quería defraudar como hacer quedar mal con su familia o amigos, en él se tenía toda la confianza

-¡¿Qué demonios Kakarotto…?! ¡¿Te atreves a impedirme el paso?!- Se puso en posición de combate, no iba a permitirse semejante estupidez, ni mucho menos tratándose de ese subnormal llamado Gokú- ¿Acaso quieres pelear idiota?!

-¡Cálmate papá!- Era imposible cuando se trataba de una rabieta y más cuando era de su propio padre, era difícil de manejarlo pero ni modo, era bastante orgulloso para no dejarse tratar de esa manera

-No puedo dejar pasar a nadie cuyo nombre no esté en la lista- El pelos locos intentó ver en el listado sus nombres hasta dar en el blanco

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Trunks

-¡Déjate de estupideces y hazlo!- Gritó el príncipe de forma airada y en menos de un minuto el clase baja anunció mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de la pérdida de tiempo y eso que fueron unos simples minutos

-¡Perfecto! Ambos están en la lista, ya pueden pasar

-¡Maldito insecto!- Tal frase inmortal con quien siempre caracterizaba su "Aprecio" a su rival como a nosotros con quienes crecimos con sus maldades y actos su muerte a manos de Freezer, sus facetas de badass como su sacrificio contra Buu, el ligarse a una de las best waifus de la serie y darle un título eterno Forever Alone al pobre Yamcha… Como sea entró con su actitud seca y apática mientras que el héroe del futuro agradeció su presencia como pedir disculpas de hace unos momentos

(…)

Los siguientes fueron el pelón y la niñera, digo, Krilin y Piccolo, el primero usaba su camiseta roja y unos jeans y el otro usaba su vestido común y corriente (Ese nameku nunca cambia)

-¡Krilin! ¡Piccolo! Qué bueno que hayan podido venir

-Bueno es la fiesta de Navidad, no podemos faltar jejeje- El guerrero bajito se reía mientras ponía las manos sobre la cabeza, cualquier se lo tomaba con humor pero debía mostrar integridad ya que hubo una ocasión en que se pasó de copas, hubo un tiempo en que 18 no le pudo hablar pero ya se arregló… Eso pasó antes de casarse con ella

-Bueno, verificaré sus nombres en la lista para ver si pueden pasar- El pelipicudo decidió buscar en esa lista complicada mientras los dos estaban extrañados sobretodo Krilin

-¿Enserio? Pero somos nosotros, Gokú

-Gokú siempre se toma todo enserio- Dijo el namekusein mostrando su calma ante esa situación

-Todo en orden chicos, ya pueden pasar- Anunció el guerrero legendario

-¡Gracias Gokú!- El calvo bajito entró con sus animos pero debía tener en cuenta no pasarse de copas o de la raya, no quería problemas vividos con su waifu y su hija.

-Nos vemos luego, Gokú- El guerrero namek entró en silencio dentro del lugar mientras Gokú lidiaba como siempre con la lista, esperaba que algunos vinieran e incluso un tal "Jhonny Sins"… Cuando se trataba de desconocidos el pelinegro alborotado se emocionaba, ya saben el mismo rollo de que tenía interés en pelear con personas poderosas y toda la vaina.

(…)

Dos jóvenes espadachines legendarios estaban a la entrada, cada uno en su ropa formal y sus rasgos característicos en cuanto a su físico. Uno era un pelirrojo de cabello recogido que usaba una camiseta empresarial de color magenta y pantalón negro con su espada encintada; el último era un pelialbino de cabellera larga con un aspecto canino usando un traje smoking rojo (Ya era hora) y su espada encintada.

Gokú estaba emocionado ya que esos dos sujetos maestros de la espada eran bastante conocidos desde antes

-¡Kenshin! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Mis samuráis favoritos!- Miró el listado dejando extrañados a los espadachines sobretodo el Hanyou que miraba con una ceja abierta mientras el viejo Battousai estaba calmado y tranquilo

-Veamos si están en la lista… A ver, a ver…

-¿Lista de invitados? ¿Acaso el changuito se volvió policía o qué?- Preguntó Inuyasha algo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo de armas

-Es un trabajo muy duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo- Decía Kenshin- Rara vez algunos villanos suelen infiltrarse para hacer de las suyas

-Ah, ya veo, como pasó el año pasado. Supongo

-Todo en orden- Exclamó el guerrero legendario señalando a la entrada- Sus nombres están en la lista

-Ya era hora, cabeza de piña- Inuyasha usaba ese tono burlón cuando se trataba de personas sea por estatura, forma de cabello, característica física, etc. Al menos no lo usaba en forma de ofender, a veces los amigos se dicen así para demostrar que era una forma diferente de hacer caer en frente o entre todos.

El hanyou se dispuso a entrar mientras el usuario del Hiten Mitsurugi se quedó con unos segundos poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, aunque se paró de puntitas debido a su estatura

-Buena suerte Gokú, la necesitarás

-¡Kenshin!- En eso entró Sanosuke junto con Yahiko ya que también eran invitados a lo cual Gokú exclamó

-¡Sano! ¡Yahiko! Gohan los espera adentro

-¡Gracias Gokú!

-¡Qué bien! Me muero de hambre- Dijo el peleador mientras entraba brusco junto con el pequeño hermano de Kaoru, Kenshin decidió seguir a sus amigos no sin antes alzar el pulgar en señal de que tuviera éxitos en todo aspecto

El saiyajin de clase baja alzó la mirada al firmamento mientras se preguntaba

"¿Qué habrá querido decir Kenshin con eso?"

(…)

Una joven bajita pelirrosa caminaba hacia la entrada, parecía tranquila y alegre a pesar de toparse con la musculada estatura de nuestro héroe de la infancia. El pelinegro zanahoria miró conmovido pareciese que estuviese frente a una niña pequeña y por alguna razón le recordaba a Gohan y Goten de pequeños o hasta él mismo

-Ah, hola pequeña

-Hola Gokú-san, me llamo Madoka Kaname- Esbozaba una sonrisa tierna, la apariencia de la pequeña sobretodo su cabello rosa de coletas y sus ojos carmesís le daban un aura de tranquilidad, el legendario saiyajin sentía un ki enorme pero tenía una especie de luz y tranquilidad que emanaba de su ser, una presencia pura y llena de amor.

Prefirió salirse de dudas para buscar en la lista ese nombre que por extraño que pareciera había escuchado antes

-Veamos, Madoka Kaname… Hm…- Hizo una mirada seria pero se notaba algo de pesar- Lo siento niña, pero no estás en la lista

Comúmnete un niño haría rabietas y haciendo pucheros como comedias gritonas con tal de reclamar pero Madoka estuvo tranquila como si hubiese supuesto esa posibilidad

-Debe haber un error…- Alzó un poco la cara con tal de pensarlo hasta que de pronto puso una puño sobre la mano- ¡Ya sé! Debo estar registrada con mi titulo oficial

-¿Eh…?- De pronto una luz rosa brillante iluminó la vista del guerrero que se cubrió la vista ante tal despliegue de poder hasta que de pronto si estaba una chica pero no era la joven de hace unos momentos, era una chica de cabellera rosa con coletas en un tono claro, sus ojos eran dorados junto a un vestido elegante de blanco y unas vara sacada de una planta.

El guerrero quedó boquiabierto ante la chica de hecho él la había conocido antes. Cayó en un estado de shock (Como cuando vio las inyecciones) y en menos de nada se tiró de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras decía entre lamentos

-¡Perdóname, Madoka-sama!

Si, era nuestra diosa amada como ama y señora de las chicas mágicas, diosa y patrona del genero yuri, juzgadora de vidas y muertes, destructora de universos y galaxias, estando a igualdad de poder como de divinidad con Zeno-sama… Madokami, Madoka-sama. De nuestra chica conocía a Gokú cuando éste la salvó de una bruja (¡En tu cara, Homura!) a lo cual como siempre se acercó hacia el guerrero mientras esbozaba su sonrisa mientras volvía a la normalidad.

-Gokú, levántate

-¡Es que no sabía que era usted! ¡Lo siento!

La diosa le acarició el cabello mientras de pronto la escena se volvió chibi mientras de la nada Gokú tenía su cola de mono moviéndose al son de las caricias de la diosa… Para ser un poderoso guerrero tenía una inquebrantable alma de niño

-Como siempre, eres alguien inocente y tontito que está dispuesto a darlo todo por los demás

El guerrero se paró mientras algo atontado como sonrojado señaló a la entrada

-P-puedes pasar…

-Gracias, Gokú-san

La pequeña guiñó el ojo haciendo que el pobre saiyajin quedara como una manzana, si Milk estuviese ahí le arrancaría los cabellos a la pequeña diosa… Si es que nuestra Madoka fuese otra clase de persona.

(…)

Un hombre vestido de traje empresarial blanco con camisa roja caminaba hacia la entrada, el guerrero ídolo de la infancia se topa frente a frente. El sujeto era un castaño de peinado corto pero refinado (A lo Tony Stark) con una pequeña barba que le daba porte y elegancia (Sin llegar a lo exagerado pero también a lo Tony Stark) con algunas canas en algunos mechones.

-Hola estimado hombre- Voz seria pero sonaba a alguien joven lleno de vida

-Hola señor- El saiyajin miró extrañado al hombre castaño sobre todo por su aspecto físico como si se tratara de una especie de rey o deidad de algún lugar lejano

-¿Usted quién es?

-¿En serio Gokú?- El mencionado quedó más extrañado mientras que el hombre que lucía como un hombre en sus conservados 40 años, sonriendo como un luchador mientras se notaba una asertividad en su rostro

-Soy yo, Seiya, ¿Recuerdas?- ¿Ese hombre era aquel legendario caballero de bronce que derrotó a dioses que pretendían destruir la tierra? ¿Era aquel que daba todo con tal de salvar a Athena? ¿Era aquel que antes superaba o peleaba al nivel de los dioses?

Pero no parecía ser él, ni siquiera era reconocible con ese aspecto de tipo importante y quizás político del montón pero el guerrero extraterrestre debía dejarse de dudas sobre aquel hombre

-En verdad, jamás había creído encontrarte Seiya- Su sonrisa era de un luchador, esa emoción que embargaba su corazón al encontrar oponentes dignos de probarse sus fuerzas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu ki… En verdad te has hecho muy fuerte

Ambos se miraron fijamente y cuando fijamente era para poder disfrutar un combate mano a mano, y por favor no crean que esta escena sea yaoi. Sólo eran dos tipos, héroes de infancia, guerreros que salvaron el mundo en miles de ocasiones, superaban los obstáculos hasta probar nuevas habilidades y conocimientos, ambos peleaban al nivel de los dioses… Eran capaces de demostrar cuan fuertes y poderosos se hicieron.

Gokú estaba en su estado Ssj Blue mientras que el viejo santo portaba la armadura divina de Sagitario, un sonido de truenos como un pequeño temblor más pequeñas rocas levantándose, creaban un escenario perfecto para una contienda a niveles épicos

-Al fin, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Lo siento…- Estaba en posición de ataque- A menos de que me vences en una pelea de pulsos

-Acepto el reto, Gokú pero créeme- El santo dorado extendió su mano contra la de su oponente- Va a ser imposible intentar superarme

-Eso lo veremos

En eso apretaron sus puños mientras daban lo mejor de sí, la fuerza y la presión hacían que sudaran frío pero a pesar de ello ninguno doblegaba al otro, era como si una movida fuera adivinada entre ambos. Era tanta la igualdad de su fuerza que de pronto sus estelas expulsaron como si fuera un arma sorpresa para dar un punto final a la contienda.

Azul y dorado chocaban de manera feroz mientras una especie de torbellino se llevaba ciertos postes de luz como buzones yendo en un torbellino invisible hacia los cielos mientras los dos guerreros seguían ahí igualándose como mirándose… Ambos estaban emocionados por las fuerzas y los niveles que alcanzaron de manera sufrida como dura.

Finalmente una enorme luz alumbró todo el sitio hasta brillar en blanco y después estaban ambos, el saiyajin y el santo dorado mirándose con una sonrisa mientras apretaban las manos no a modo de un reto sino de amigos, otro empate en su lista pero la contienda y la amistad seguían en pie.

-Ya puedes pasar- Dijo el pelipicudo mientras que el castaño agradeció con una sonrisa infantil

-¿Sin resentimientos colega?

-¡Por supuesto!

Ambos se separaron como los amigos y rivales que eran, desde los tiempos inmemorables… La infancia misma, por ahora no era ese momento, por ahora…

(…)

Finalmente la mayor parte de personajes vinieron para celebrar la cena mientras el gran Gokú estaba con la mirada al suelo, como siempre sus tripas pedían a gritos como sus ánimos se le bajaban fácilmente. Estaba completamente aburrido pero tan sólo faltaban tres o dos personajes.

-¡Estoy aburrido! ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí parado?- Miró de nuevo hacia el cielo, ya posiblemente serían horas cerca de la noche- Ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir Kenshin hace rato pero aun así me estoy aburriendo

De pronto una estrella fugaz se lanzó desde el firmamento hasta plena calle justo en las narices del peligreñudo el cual conmocionado corrió hasta la calle de enfrente para toparse con una criatura sentada en una posición de loto.

-¡¿Señor Bills?

El dios de la destrucción del universo 7 se paró con todo su porte y elegancia frente a su pupilo, no dejaba esa sensación recia y dura como calmada y seria.

-Señor Bills, ¡Si pudo venir!- Exclamó el saiyajin mientras como siempre el dios infundaba ese miedo como respeto con que se le caracterizaba

-Wiss me dijo que habría mucha comida- Echó de reojo una mirada a la entrada- Hay comida, ¿Verdad?

-Claro, si la hay, ¿Y Wiss?

El dios lampiño se levantó

-Él tiene asuntos importantes que atender y no podrá venir

El guerrero tenía una matiz tenue en su rostro, era una lástima que el maestro y asistente del dios gato no estaba este año para celebrar

-Que lastima ya que faltaría él y alguien más- Borró ese gesto y extendió la mano indicando su entrada- En fin, pase. La fiesta ya va a iniciar

El dios de la destrucción asiente y en silencio camina hacia la entrada la cual entró en un pequeño silencio, después de todo Bills era un ser duro, un tipo de hierro espartano con quien era mejor no hacer un chiste o una broma ya que si lo hicieran las consecuencias podrían ser bastante graves

El pelipiña decidió mirar la lista por última vez

-Con Wiss ausente ya solo falta…-De pronto un malestar se dibujó en su rostro como si el único faltante le caería muy mal desde un principio- Genial, sólo falta ese tipo amargado

Se volteó para entrar en el aposento mientras decía entre dientes

-Como si ese tipo fuera a venir- Ya estando dentro del lugar automáticamente la puerta se cierra dando como inicio la fiesta de Nochebuena

Dentro del salón estaba un enorme árbol de navidad, todas las instalaciones estaban infestadas de luces y adornos por doquier, una mesa enorme blanca con un comensal real con sillas bien hechas de una madera de calidad como de telas de terciopelo y a la distancia había un pequeño haciendo en forma de trono, era el trono representativo a la divinidad representante de la navidad, Santa Claus.

En ese asiento se hallaba cruzado de brazos Vegeta mientras con severidad veía como ese montón celebraban con sus cosas bonitas y alegres que le causaban quizás náuseas y pereza de tanto verlo. En eso Gokú se acerca hacia el príncipe con una mirada preventiva

-No deberías estar sentado ahí, Vegeta. Ese asiento representa a Santa Claus

-Pues el Principe de los Saiyajin es más importante que Santa Claus- Respondió tajante y violento mostrándose superior como siempre pero como todo hombre perverso y margado el badass peliparado tenía su talón de Aquiles, bueno dos que eran su esposa y…

-Y el Dios de la Destrucción es más importante que el Principe Saiyajin- El gato purpura sentenció con su mirada seria y férrea hacia el peliparado el cual como todo un pobre sirviente asustado se apartó de un tirón para dejarle el asiento libre al Dios

-¡Así que fuera de aquí!

-¡Como usted diga señor!- Inclinado su cabeza le señaló el asiento a su alteza cuál triste chambelán a lo cual el Gato lampiño inmortal se sentó no sin antes dar un firme pero contundente "Gracias" pero también era otro con un talón de Aquiles el cual era…

-Y Madoka es mucho más importante que ustedes dos- Sentenció Homura mientras de pronto un grupo de Mahou Shoujos (De hecho eran personajes de series yuri o de indirecta yuri) traían alzada a la pequeña Madoka la cual se sentía incomoda y más cuando Yui Hirasawa la alzaba al muy estilo del Rey León con la luz enfocada sobre ella a lo cual el gato divino como todo un sumiso esclavo le dio espacio para que la pequeña ocupara su lugar no sin antes alzarla al mismo estilo Simba hasta con música de fondo.

Después sentó de manera cuidadosa a la chica pero no conforme la vistió con una capa roja de terciopelo y una corona y cetro como si fuese una reina o algo por el estilo. La pelirosa se sentía bastante incomoda pero ni modo, hasta alguien tan temible como Bills no era nada frente a su título de diosa universal y omnipotente.

Pero como la joven humilde que era le concedió una silla cómoda para el Dios de la destrucción el cual tímidamente aceptó el ofrecimiento y en efecto se sentía cómodo estando a la derecha de la gran Madoka-sama.

Finalmente la joven ordenó que todos se reunieran alrededor pero le dio el derecho a nuestro querido Gokú como el maestro de ceremonias. El saiyajin algo nervioso pero mostrando su temple comenzó a hablar a todos los asistentes

-Muchas gracias por venir hoy, aunque no nos veamos tan seguido es bueno reunirse en estas fechas de paz- Alzó las manos mientras sonreía con todas las ganas- ¡Hoy les tengo preparada una gran sorpresa!

De pronto una de las instalaciones comenzó a apagarse haciendo que de pronto poco a poco el lugar comenzara a inundarse en oscuras mientras algunas voces se preguntaban que rayos estaba pasando o quien apagó las luces… Luego de unos dos o tres minutos finalmente llegó la electricidad mientras de pronto un ambiente de conmoción como de espanto inundó en aquel salón.

Dos cuerpos estaban caídos en el lugar, uno era de una joven de cabello azul y aspecto bajito la cual estaba inconsciente mientras el otro cuerpo estaba inerte, bocabajo y de espalda mientras una espada ninja atravesaba su espalda y junto con ella un panfleto con un kanji inscrito.

Todos los ausentes fueron hacia los dos cuerpos, uno seguía con vida pero recibió un golpe mortal que la hizo perder el conocimiento, era Konata Izumi que estaba afectada pero ahora todo entró en shock cuando de pronto Krilin corrió hacia el segundo afectado

-¡Gokú!- La gente quedó sin habla cuando de pronto el calvo bajito junto con Miki Sayaka revisaban el cadáver

-No tiene pulso- Dijo Sayaka mientras su mirada bajaba tenuemente mientras el pobre guerrero amigo de toda su vida apretaba sus puños de ira

-¡Maldición, está muerto!

-¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?!- Explotó Gohan al no creer lo que veían sus ojos

-¡Shinsengumi!- Ordenó Madoka- ¡Salgan afuera y alrededor del lugar!

-¡HAI!- Un montón de chicas jóvenes y adolescentes vestidas con haoris rosas salen en bandadas por todo el lugar para acordonar el perímetro con tal de dar con los culpables, en ese instante llega un joven de aspecto pálido que estaba sentado en uno de los comensales, caminó lentamente hacia el cuerpo del saiyajin (Favor usar el tema de L)

-¡Demonios! ¿Acaso fue Kira?

-¿L? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Krilin mientras veía al joven detective el cual clavaba su mirada sobre el panfleto dejado por los supuestos atacantes

-De hecho Watari recibió un anónimo de que habría un homicidio en este lugar, pero temo que llegué tarde…- Miró alrededor del lugar como a los asistentes y testigos

-Sin embargo el que mató a Gokú… Está entre nosotros

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

Todos estaban consternados ya que nuestro famoso guerrero estaba ahí sin vida, por enésima vez Gokú había perdido la vida pero lo chocante fue que no fue en batalla, ni siquiera en un momento donde la Tierra estaba en peligro, ni contra un villano poderoso si no que en realidad fue asesinado y como punta de iceberg fue en plena nochebuena.

L como Krilin y compañía estaban alrededor del cuerpo inerte mientras Madoka ordenaba a las Shinsengumi que dieran por todo el lugar hasta la última piedra con tal de buscar al magnicida sea vivo o muerto y rodear el perímetro ante un posible ataque.

-¿Pero quién fue capaz de hacer esto?- Preguntó Krilin mientras miraba a una prudente distancia la espada ninja incrustada en la espalda de su amigo. El detective más grande como el más diabético clavó su nublada mirada de cuervo hacia el guerrero bajito

-Tal vez fuiste tú, Krilin

Todos los asistentes quedaron boquiabiertos como shockeados al oír tales palabras de alguien como L, el hombre que derrotó a Kira y demostró su concepto de justicia.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Indignado el guerrero bajito se puso en posición de combate- ¿Por qué mataría a mi mejor amigo?

-Te diré por qué…- En eso el detective saca una galleta navideña y da una suave mordida- Desde un principio le tenías envidia ya que él creció mucho y tú te quedaste enano

En eso se escucharon las carcajadas de cierta persona, las miradas fulminantes clavaban sobre ni nada ni menos sobre Saitama que por alguna razón veía el suceso como las sospechas de L como una especie de programa bobo de chistes a lo cual el pelón superviolento cayó (Porque se lo dijeron) a lo cual L volvió al grano reforzando sus sospechas sobre Krilin.

-Manteniste oculta esa envidia hasta que no aguantaste más, aprovechaste las luces y aprovechaste para matar a Gokú

El guerrero bajito puso sus brazos sobre sus caderas mientras ladeaba un poco su mirada la cual era de completa indignación, era como si admitiera algo pero aún refutaría los cargos de que se le acusaba

-Bueno si llegué a tenerle envidia pero no tanto para querer matarlo

En eso apareció Akarin Akaza que colocó sobre el cuello del calvo bajito un cartel escrito en japonés "1er sospechoso".

-¡Eso es ridículo!- Irrumpió Gohan- ¡Krilin no sería capaz de algo así!

El joven detective adicto de los dulces comió otra galleta de animales, se puso de pie para sentenciar con su mirada sombría al joven investigador

-Entonces tal vez fuiste tú, Son Gohan… Tú asesinaste a tu padre- En eso la dulce Akarin puso un cartel sobre el cuello del joven maestro un cartel con un texto escrito "2do sospechoso"

-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!- Exclamó enfurecido el hijo mayor, estaba dispuesto a romperle toda la cara a ese sujeto por dar semejante falacia- ¡Soy incapaz de dañar a mi propio padre!

-¿A pesar de tener un gran resentimiento hacia él?

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Explícate!

El pálido detective puso su dedo jugando sobre la comisura de sus labios ya que era un muy buen método para dar una hipótesis

-Resentimiento por no estar contigo durante tu infancia, por estar concentrado más en los entrenamientos que en ti y por sacrificarse en la batalla contra Cell cuando aún podía regresar

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Gohan pero a pesar de ello él entendía porque se daba aquellos sucesos e incluso hasta Piccolo quién fue más cercano entendía todo aquello.

-Así fueron las circunstancias, tuvimos que hacerlo por el bien de la Tierra- Suspiró- Y a pesar de todo aprecio a mi padre, se que todo lo hizo por el bienestar de todos nosotros

-Está bien Gohan, tranquilízate- El buen Piccolo ponía su mano en el hombro de su alumno como el hijo que nunca pudo vomi… digo que nunca pudo tener pero no contaba que Akarin le colocó sobre sus hombros el mismo cártel de "3er sospechoso"

-¿Qué me dices tú, Piccolo?

-Yo que…

El detective comió otra galleta de animalitos

-Pasaste de ser el enemigo número uno de Gokú a uno de sus amigos

-¿Y eso qué…?- El nameku se saldría fuera de control en cualquier momento por la hipótesis de semejante rarito

-Que en realidad te convertiste en la niñera de sus hijos…

Otra carcajada del propio Saitama inundó el silencio reinante de la sala hasta que quedó en silencio e intentó librarse con la primera tontería

-Eh… ¡Fue Nico!

-¡Oye!- Exclamó la mencionada Nico Yazawa con un bufido de enojo pero no contaba que Homura como las shinsengumi le señalaron con el dedo e incluso Akarin colgó otro cartel que decía "4to sospechoso"… De hecho no era un secreto que Nico Nico Nii anato no hato ni Nico Nico Nii era un gran dolor de culo para la propia viajera del tiempo (E indirectamente de la propia Madoka) como también lo era de Konata, Haruhi, Azunyan, de sus propias amigas como de Aqours hasta del propio Saitama… Pero se contará en otro momento.

Yendo al grano, L continuó su hipótesis contra el namekuseijin

-Que en realidad te encargaste del cuidado de sus hijos y por esa humillación decidiste matarlo por segunda vez- Sentenció con el dedo- ¡Tú mataste a Gokú!

Los presentes quedaban más boquiabiertos aunque indignados ya que los supuestos sospechosos eran los más grandes amigos y familiares del guerrero legendario

-¡Maldita sabandija!- Explotó de ira con tal de aniquilar a ese subnormal pero prefirió calmarse con tal de no empeorar más las cosas

-Estoy arrepentido de haber matado a Gokú en aquel entonces contra Raditz pero no tuve otra elección- Miró a su discípulo- Sin embargo, aquel suceso me hizo apreciar a Gohan y a cambiar mi forma de ser

-Muchas gracias, señor Piccolo

-Oiga usted…- Irrumpió Trunks el cual estaba bastante indignado desde hace momentos- ¿No cree que está exagerando?

El detective pálido enfocó su mirada hacia el guerrero del futuro el cual ignoraba que Akarin colocó sobre sus hombros con el texto "5to sospechoso"

-¿Y tú Trunks Brief?

-¡¿Qué…?!

-¿No sería exagerar asesinar a Gokú sólo por precaución?- El propio L una vez más usó su dedo sobre sus labios con tal de buscar otra hipótesis

-Para evitar que otro lunático o mucho peor que Zamasu robe su cuerpo y desate un caos, estarías sacrificando, no, estarías ensuciándote las manos con tal de salvar a millones de personas

El viajero del tiempo bajó la mirada pero apretaba el puño ya que los sucesos como de su época y de su mundo no le trataban darle un estar tranquilo en esos tiempos de paz

-Yo… No pude salvar a mi mundo pero…- Se paró en seco con tal de encarar al detective-¡Jamás sacrificaría la vida de un ser inocente para asegurar el bienestar de las demás personas!

En eso el príncipe Vegeta salió en defensa de su hijo como de él mismo a lo cual exclamó con su ira contra el detective pálido

-¡Ya deja de estar molestando a Trunks, maldito insecto!- En eso se transformó en Super Saiyajin- ¡Te haré pedazos canalla!

-Papá…

-Vegeta…-Señaló contundente el dedo contra el príncipe el cual no se inmutó frente al joven detective que se mantenía firme, mientras Akarin colocó sobre sus hombros el mismo cartel blanco como "6to sospechoso"

-De todos los presentes tú eres el más obvio

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tú siempre has odiado a Gokú, no importa cuánto te esfuerces él siempre va un paso delante de ti. Es por eso que lo mataste

El príncipe intentó arremeter un puñetazo pero el pálido detective lo esquivó con maestría y le dio una de sus extrañas patadas de kickboxing cosa que fue tan poca cosa frente al iracundo Vegeta

-No tenías que ser directo maldita sabandija- Ladeó su mirada junto con un tsk mientras apretaba los dientes, quizás pudieran ser cierta sus deducciones pero no se iba a dejarse humillar así de fácil

-Aún me cae mal Kakarotto pero…- De pronto se transforma al estado Blue lo que dejaba perpleja a la audiencia e incluso Saitama quedó maravillado pero ignoró la escena por obvias razones

-Pero… Gracias a él he logrado alcanzar poderes increíbles, así que de ningún modo podría acabar con su vida- Volvió a su estado base mientras el joven detective suspira aceptando su versión de los hechos.

Mientras tanto el calvo destruye-vaginas favorito de todos como siempre sacaba sus comentarios muy fuera de lugar lo que se ganaba el desgano como las amenazas de algunos que otros invitados a la cena

-Oye Genos, esto se está poniendo intenso, ¿No crees?

-Sensei, no debería hacer más comentarios al respecto- Advirtió el cyborg ya que desde que ocurrió el magnicidio el pelón superpoderoso hizo burlas como opiniones sarcásticas al respecto a lo cual automáticamente cayó sospechoso con el cartel entre sus hombros colocado por la tierna Akarin junto a su texto "7mo sospechoso".

-¿Por qué todos aquí son una manada de aguafiestas?

-Sigamos contigo, Saitama- El pálido siguió con su búsqueda mientras apuntaba con su mirada al calvo superfuerte el cual ni se inmuta ante una mirada sombría, según su criterio ese era un emo pálido que se la pasaba comiendo tanta chatarra y por eso hacía esa clase de idioteces

-Déjame adivinar rarito, ahora dirás que yo maté al cabeza de piña, ¿Cierto?

El joven pálido le siguió la corriente

-Quizás tú lo mataste por que no te invitó a su fiesta de navidad hace dos años

-…Touché…- El calvo ahora encaraba al joven adicto a los dulces mientras decía con severidad

-Escucha niño Crepúsculo yo bajo el lema de "Cada ser vivo tiene un límite" por lo cual me hace buscar un desafío de mi persona pero yo nunca le haría daño a cabeza de piña a menos de que me rete a mí… ¿Quedó claro Jeff the Killer?

El detective suspiró dándole al menos la victoria a Saitama en plena libertad de los cargos que se le imputaban. Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio hasta que la propia Madoka dio silencio absoluto para ordenar al detective adicto a los dulces

-L-san, no sería mejor si en vez de indagar sospechosos, ¿Podrías investigar la escena del crimen?

El detective miró alrededor del lugar dándose con la mirada fulminante, miradas de molestia, de indignación… Es decir, el joven investigador ya estaba siendo objeto de críticas por sus exagerados e injustificados por lo cual decidió dar manos a la obra

-Es cierto, Madoka-sama, aunque quería que el culpable se descubriera sólo con mis indagaciones- Caminó hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Gokú mientras llamó a Genos con tal de analizar el cuerpo

-En fin, analizaremos el cadáver… Genos

-Bien- El cyborg discípulo de Saitama activó sus datos de análisis sobre el cadáver con tal de dar con alguna pista o un paradero acerca de los asesinos del guerrero legendario. De pronto el cyborg quedaba algo anonadado en medio de su trabajo

-Qué extraño

-¿Qué ocurre Genos?

-No parece haber tipo de agresión de ningún tipo

-Pero supuestamente fue asesinado con la katana

-De hecho según mis datos, esa katana no es real- En eso Krilin aprovecha para sacar el arma blanca del cuerpo de su amigo pero quedó estupefacto cuando vio que el cadáver no tenía hemorragia ni siquiera algún indicio de ataque

-Ni siquiera hay rastros alguno de ADN…-Se detuvo hasta quedó con los ojos abiertos y en eso exclamó, en tan pocas palabras hizo que todo el lugar quedara más absorto que nunca

-¡Momento!... Según mis datos hay rastros de huellas digitales en los brazos- Eso hizo que todos los ausentes quedaran bastante confundidos mientras tanto L de pronto fijó su vista en una carpeta en la cual había un listado con varios nombres

-Es una lista de nombres

-En la lista de invitados- Aclaró Krilin

El detective adicto a los dulces leyó mentalmente cada uno de los nombres escritos en la lista hasta dar con los tres últimos que fueron

-Bills, Wiss y… L- Después de un rato estático L fijó su mirada en Krilin con algo de curiosidad

-¿Quién escribió eso?

-La lista la escribió Gohan – Recalcó el guerrero bajito- Pero los invitados fueron sugeridos por Gokú

-Ya veo…

-¡Análisis terminado!- Exclamó Genos que terminó de estudiar el cuerpo del saiyajin a lo cual el detective como los demás ausentes e incluso el propio Krilin quedaron congelados

-Las huellas digitales que hay en el cuerpo de Gokú pertenecen a… ¡Imposible!

-¿Qué pasa Genos?

-No sé si me puedan decir loco pero… -Hizo una pausa y miró a todos los presentes, pareciera que estaba en frente de una verdad revelada o algo por el estilo. Tomó un respiro y dijo de manera firme a pesar de que no se la esperaba

-El autor material como intelectual del asesinato del señor Gokú… Fue Gokú

-¡¿Qué…?!- Todos los asistentes quedaron WTF u otros quedaron sorprendidos y boquiabiertos pero de pronto unos aplausos lentos como pequeños sonaron hasta que miraron en uno de los lejanos balcones del salón, estaba ahí un hombre alto de prominente musculatura, cabello en forma de zanahoria o piña, su uniforme era similar al que usaba Gokú en los intensos entrenamientos con Bills.

El mencionado hombre que se parecía a Gokú estaba sonriendo por lo bajo, pareciera que iba a elogiar a L como a los guerreros Z de participar en una especie de broma macabra o algo por el estilo.

-Maravilloso…- Su tono era en voz baja mientras que el detective y los demás personajes se indignan al verlo sobretodo Trunks ya que esa mirada la había conocido antes y en menos de nada volvió aquel desagrado y odio contra ese sujeto

-Pudiste resolverlo, era de esperarse del mejor detective del mundo- Cerró los ojos sin quitar su mueca de felicidad- Te felicito L, acudiste al llamado tal como supuse

Ahora se puso firme mientras ahora su cara se formaba una seriedad

-Y ahora están aquí a excepción de Wiss- De la nada sonrió alegremente- Que mal que no pudo venir hoy

Todos los asistentes estaban con cara de querer matar a alguien ya que temían lo peor

-¡Un momento!- El primero en plantar cara fue Krilin que señaló al supuesto cuerpo sin vida- Si tu eres Gokú, ¿Quién es él?

-¿Quieres saberlo Krilin?- De pronto sonreía burlonamente a lo cual ya todo el mundo se estaba haciendo una idea, todos los guerreros asistentes alistaban sus técnicas y ataques para darle su merecido a aquel bastardo miserable sobretodo Trunks ques estaba bastante horrorizado

-No puede ser, ¿Acaso es Black?

-¿Black?- Ahora el supuesto villano estaba sorprendido, esperaba al menos que uno pues estallara de risa pero no creyó que todos e incluso hasta los Guerreros Z como Madoka-sama lo miraban como si quisieran clavarle un cuchillo. Trató de apaciguar los ánimos mientras ponía las manos al frente mientras estaba asustado

-¡C-calma chicos!... Je je je, sólo fue una broma

En eso cayó en un susto con toparse con el propio Trunks cuyo indicaba que no estaba de muy buen humor

-No te saldrás con la tuya Black

-¡Tranquilízate Trunks! ¡Yo no soy Black!- Ahora el supuesto malvado estaba muerto del miedo, en verdad no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de sus amigos como por parte de otros héroes, en verdad hacer esa broma no fue muy de lo mejor que digamos

-¡No logres engañarme!- El joven se transformó en Super Saiyajin y se posicionó en guardia contra el hombre de cabellos alborotados el cual ya estaba bastante alarmado como si quisiese aclarar algo

-¡Enserio Trunks soy yo! ¡Gokú!

-¡Maldito Black!- El guerrero del futuro alistó un certero puño apuntando al rostro del supuesto villano pero en menos de nada detuvo el puño con una mano. Acto seguido una luz azul celeste comenzó a bañar su cuerpo mientras su cabello se elevó en el aire. El guerrero del futuro callado y mudo se apartó mientras todos estaban bastante atónitos sobretodo Madoka que miraba asombrada ante tal despliegue de poder y fuerza.

-Super Saiyajin Blue- Trunks quedó sin habla mientras apartó su puño

-Ese fue un buen golpe, en verdad se nota que te has hecho más fuerte- Esbozaba una sonrisa sincera e incluso su tono era alegre… El hombre en cuestión era el Gokú, el propio 100% real no fake, el héroe de todos, la infancia de todos estaba vivo y coleando.

-Has entrenado duro, Trunks

-Señor Gokú, en verdad es usted- Volvió a la normalidad para luego inclinarse en señal de disculparse- Lo siento mucho, por favor disculpa

-Je je je, no te preocupes- Sonrió muy infantil mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Tampoco no es tanto, en parte fue mi culpa

Volvió a su estado base mientras sonreía tontamente, no creyó que su sorpresa se saliera de laraya

-No debí ser misterioso

-Vaya Gokú, nos confundiste por completo- Expresó Kenshin que también no se salía del asombro pero para los demás eso no fue muy bonito que digamos, algunos estaban con cara de tan pocos amigos sobretodo Madoka que hacía una liguera cara de absoluto enfado a lo cual el noble guerrero tuvo que ir a dar sus declaraciones pero de pronto vinieron las shinsengumi a desenfundar sus katanas contra el guerrero.

Sayaka Miki salió al frente pero Homura se acercó para decirle al oído a lo cual la líder militar ordenó guardar sus armas y dar por concluir que todo aquel magnicidio terminó siendo una broma pasada de la raya, muy buena pero se pasó.

(…)

Gokú obviamente recibió una reprimenda por parte de Madoka, ahora estaba enfrente de Krilin como de los guerreros Z los cuales miraban asombrados que el supuesto cadáver no era más que una marioneta hecha en la Aldea de la Arena

En eso la pequeña diosa preguntó al guerrero legendario

-Muy bien Gokú-san, ¿Quieres explicar cómo es que hiciste eso?

El guerrero con una honesta sonrisa respondió aunque lidiaba con algunos asistentes que no tomaron con buenos ojos su plan

-Aproveché las luces apagadas para colocar este muñeco y esconderme no sin antes colaborar con Konata que lo compró en esa aldea- Las miradas se clavaron en la Otaku la cual sonreía gatunamente como si se saliese con la suya

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El pelos locos señaló a L que estaba cerca del cadáver mientras tocaba la piel, en verdad sabían hacer bien un buen cadáver

-Para que L viniera a la fiesta de navidad

-¿Por qué L-san?

-Sabía que él no vendría a la fiesta a menos de que hubiera un crimen por resolver y hecho por un tal Kira, por eso le mandé el mensaje anónimo a Watari de que un homicidio ocurriría justo aquí

-Por eso mi nombre está aquí- El detective echaba una pequeña ojeada a la lista y después miraba al guerrero que por cierto le ofreció unos pastelillos de Sakura

-Incluso hasta alguien como L se merece estar en una fiesta navideña con sus amigos

-De hecho lamento haberlos incriminado como sospechosos- El joven detective amante del azúcar pidió sinceras disculpas a los guerreros Z mientras sonreía y ladeaba la mirada de hecho era una de pocas veces que solía estar con mucha gente aunque los motivos no eran asuntos de la policía como de los casos que él investigaba.

-Nah, no te preocupes L estabas haciendo lo mejor posible tu labor de todos modos- Decía Krilin sonriendo pero su mirada enfocó al cadáver falso como a su mejor- Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo le hiciste para poner este muñeco aquí y que no nos diéramos cuenta

-Yo les puedo decir como lo hizo- Las miradas clavaron sobre el Dios de la destrucción el cual se paró de su asiento con tal de explicar al menos con poco detalle, de pronto aparece una escena chibi de Gokú y Konata junto con el cadáver

-Utilizó su forma de Dios para hacer el intercambio y cómo no pueden sentir el ki de un Dios nadie se pudo dar cuenta, excepto yo por supuesto

-De hecho yo lo supe cuando nos batimos en pulsadas- Dijo Seiya de manera honesta a lo cual todas las miradas clavaron sobre el viejo santo de Sagitario- Pero me quedé tan impresionado que me dejé llevar

-De hecho yo también lo supe- Ahora era Homura e incluso Madoka quedó impresionada aunque su viajera del tiempo mantenía su mirada- No es como ustedes lo creen ya que momentos antes ví como Izumi Konata llevaba el muñeco mientras conversaba con el señor Gokú e incluso ayudé apagando las luces

Todos hasta el propio Bills se quedaron mudos pero para nuestra amada viajera del tiempo era un fastidio, ni que ella fuera una estrella de cine o algo por el estilo

-En serio no puedo creer que hacen todo un drama cuando saben que el señor Gokú no sería asesinado de una manera tan simple y más en plena Navidad, sólo un retardado como la loli de allá lo haría

-¡Oye ese es un insulto para mí!

-No es a ti Konata Izumi, ni tu tampoco Akari Akaza… Me refiero a la idiota de coletas de allá

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?!- Explota Nico Yazawa en ira hacia la viajera

-A ti obviamente… Idiota

-Uy hija de…- Refunfuñó mientras apretaba los puños pero se calmó- Debes agradecer que hoy es Nochebuena o de lo contrario te vería a la salida

-Si como digas…

-¡Homura-chan! ¡Nico-chan!- Intervino Madoka-Por favor no peleen hasta después del 31 (De diciembre)

Ahora dirigió su mirada a Bills como si le diera la palabra a lo cual el gato purpura asentía y enfocó su mirada hacia su discípulo

-Fuiste muy astuto Gokú, te felicito

-¡Un momento!- Irrumpió L- Basándome en las palabras del señor Seiya como de Homura, si usted se había dado cuenta de todo, ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

El mencionado sonrió

-Es que su situación me pareció divertida y quería ver como resolvían el misterio ustedes mismos

-Ya veo…

El dios lampiño purpura ahora señaló con severidad hacia su pupilo mientras éste mantenía su sonrisa pero con un porte de seriedad

-Por cierto Gokú, creo que aprendiste a pasar a tu forma de Dios sin emitir ningún tipo de resplandor y eso te ayudó a ejecutar tu broma a la perfección. Espero ese y mejor desempeño en el torneo de Zeno-sama pero ese es tema para otro día

De pronto las tripas del dios sonaron a lo cual el mencionado ladeó la mirada manteniendo su seriedad

-Hay que iniciar con la fiesta porque tengo mucha hambre

-Como usted diga, señor Bills- Gokú una vez más tomó la palabra para dar su anuncio de ceremonia- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, es tiempo que comience la mejor fiesta del año

Alzó las manos como si fuese a realizar la Genkidama mientras sonreía con total energía

-¡Que comience la fiesta de Navidad!

-¡SÍ!- Exclamaron todos al unísono mientras tanto se daba inicio a la fiesta de la noche

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!- Gritaron en junta dando comienzo a la gran cena de Nochebuena de dos pavos gigante que derrotó y cocinó Saitama y obviamente nuestro gran héroe de infancia disfrutó mucho de la comida como a nuestro dios de la destrucción

(…)

Bonus especial

-HOLA, SOY GOKÚ…De parte de Yuzu Araki como de los personajes mencionados en este esfuerzo de fic les deseamos una feliz navidad como un pronto feliz año 2019, que todos sus sueños como sus metas se cumplan a futuro y den lo mejor de todos ustedes como de nosotros mismos desde ahora

(Se transforma en Dios Super Saiyajin mientras alza las manos)

-Nos veremos muy pronto y denme suerte en la nueva película contra Broly

-¿Por cierto Yuzu Araki?- Irrumpe Vegeta pero hacia una joven pelipiña con un parche en el ojo- ¿Seguirás haciendo esas cosas llamadas Yuri?

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque también serán de otros animes pero no tocaré el yaoi, ten por seguro eso

-¿Y harás fics locos como los que hace nadaoriginal?

-De hecho el autor que mencionas fue mi inspiración y es mi guía en eso del Fanfiction aunque debo aprender más de otros autores como de las personas que me siguen desde agosto del presente año, les prometo complacerlos pero para eso debo fluir mis ideas

Ahora mira a la cámara

-Así les deseo una feliz navidad como un feliz 2019, espero que se divirtieron o leyeron este primer fic de Dragon Ball, trataré de hacer de Saint Seiya si lo pienso… Pero el yuri persistirá, Love Live, Madoka, Lucky Star y Citrus, prepárense trataré de llenar su fandom… Candy Candy, en abril

Felices fiestas y buena suerte

Exitos, Yuzu y fuera


End file.
